


Reception

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana and Martha have a short chat at Chloe's wedding reception. A slight AU of the Season 8 episode <i>Bride</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reception

It was the welcome Lana expected from Chloe when she was spotted walking into the wedding reception. An excited exclamation of the bride who hadn't expected her, and the warm hug that followed. Chloe understood more than anyone how complicated this would be for her, given certain company, which only meant for that much more joy in this moment.

What Lana didn't count on was a heart to heart with the mother of the man that almost kept her away this evening.

"Mrs. Kent!" she said as she smiled and opened her arms to welcome the elder woman's embrace.

"Please, Lana, I think after all this time you're allowed to call me Martha."

Lana shook her head a little "Sorry. Just habit, I guess." She turned her head to look for the newlyweds. Honestly, if she were coming back for Chloe's wedding, she'd expected _Clark_ to be the groom, not Jimmy Olsen. They had a strong connection and Chloe had loved him for as long as she could remember. It just made sense to her. Martha interrupted her thoughts, but Lana didn't even catch what she'd said. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I love your hair."

"Oh. Thank you."

Martha gave a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

Lana gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." It was a lie, and she thought a good one.

Martha Kent, however, was not so easily fooled. She studied Lana for a moment before speaking. "You weren't planning on coming back here, were you?"

She paused before letting out a small sigh and shaking her head. "It's not that I didn't want to be here. Chloe is like a sister to me. It's just..."

"You didn't want to see Clark again so soon."

Another slight pause, then a nod. "And vice versa." Another sigh. "I didn't want to leave the way I did. Part of me didn't even want to _leave_...but it was the best choice. For both of us."

Martha nodded. "It couldn't have been an easy decision to make, especially when it comes to someone you love."

Lana looked at Martha calmly quietly. She had always admired the woman, but she was even more amazed at her in this moment. Here they were, talking about how she had broken her son's heart, and she was speaking to her like she were any other woman and the man was just any other man. It was truly a mark of a great and wise woman, at least in her eyes.

"No," Lana said softly, "it wasn't."

It was at that moment that a sound came from Lana's purse, drawing both their attention. She grinned weakly at Martha. "I should probably get that."

Lana reached to pull her into another hug, this one longer than the previous. "Thank you," she whispered.

Martha grinned, giving her back a gentle rub. "You're going to be just fine, sweetheart. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you."

Lana held back tears as she made her way up the stairs to the loft of the barn. It was an emotional night already, and she hadn't even spoken to Clark yet


End file.
